can't
by Alkey PCY
Summary: Kisah tentang Jongin yang dengan berani meminta mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo hanya karena sikap kekanakannya. Padahal untuk hal sepele pun ia merasa membutuhkan Kyungsoo. Mampukah Jongin melewati hari-harinya tanpa Kyungsoo ? - this is Kaisoo GS-


Seminggu sudah Jongin berstatus sebagai _single. _Minggu lalu ia mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah berjalan selama 2 tahun terakhir. Jongin memang sedang sangat sibuk dengan kegiatannya sebagai dokter magang dan membuatnya jarang bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Ah maaf, sekarang sudah menjadi mantan kekasihnya. Namun bukan hal ini yang menjadi pemicu utama berakhirnya hubungan mereka. Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang penuh pengertian dan perhatian. Meski mereka jarang bertemu, Jongin tetap merasa Kyungsoo selalu ada di dekatnya saat mereka masih berstatus sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Sekarang ceritanya sudah berbeda. Jongin tidak bisa menuntut Kyungsoo untuk terus memperhatikannya. Bukankah kini dia tidak memiliki hak untuk itu ? Kyungsoo sudah bukan kekasihnya lagi. Jongin tentu tidak merasa baik-baik saja. Dia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan kehadiran Kyungsoo disisinya. Dan sekarang dia sadar jika Kyungsoo terlalu berarti dalam hidupnya, bahkan dalam hal yang sangat sepele pun ia merasa membutuhkan Kyungsoo.

Seperti pagi ini, Jongin bangun dengan tidak bersemangat. Dia bangun karena bunyi ponselnya yang berdering kencang. Biasanya Kyungsoo akan menelponnya terus menerus sampai ia bangun. Mengucapkan kalimat Selamat Pagi dengan ceria dan memberinya semangat untuk menjalani hari. Tapi ia sadar yang membangunkannya bukan Kyungsoo lagi melainkan bunyi alarm dari ponselnya yang Ia _setting_ semenjak ia putus dengan Kyungsoo.

Jongin menghela nafas berat lalu mendudukan diri di atas kasur. Ia mengusap wajahnya pelan kemudian mematikan alarm dari ponselnya. Lelaki tampan itu memandang ponselnya dengan sendu. Ia merindukan suara Kyungsoo. Ia merindukan Kyungsoo. Tidakkah Kyungsoo memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya ? Apa Kyungsoo juga tersiksa dengan perpisahan ini ?

Jongin tersenyum miris. Ia baru ingat, dialah yang meminta Kyungsoo untuk tidak menghubunginya lagi. Kyungsoo benar-benar penurut seperti biasa. Dia tidak pernah menghubungi Jongin lagi setelah hubungan mereka berakhir, seperti apa yang Jongin minta.

_**flashback**_

_Kyungsoo memekik kaget saat Jongin tiba-tiba muncul lalu menarik secara kasar dan memukul lelaki yang ada di depannya. Tidak hanya sekali, Jongin memukul Lelaki tampan itu berkali-kali sampai lelaki itu mengeluarkan darah di beberapa sudut wajahnya. Jongin seperti orang kesetanan. Kyungsoo menjerit meminta Jongin menghentikan tindakannya dan berusaha menghentikan tangan Jongin yang hendak memukul lelaki malang itu lagi._

_Mereka sedang berada di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Jongin berniat untuk membelikan Kyungsoo hadiah karena ia merasa akhir-akhir ini hubungannya sedikit merenggang akibat kesibukannya sendiri. ia pergi berrsama Baekhyun, temannya. Tapi di sudut lain ia melihat Kyungsoo sedang bersama Mino yang tengah memilih aksesoris couple sambil sesekali tertawa bahagia bersama. Hal itu membuat Jongin benar-benar emosi._

"_Kau.." Jongin menunjuk wajah Mino dengan telunjuknya. Wajahnya memerah karena emosi "Sudah aku katakan berapa kali JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT DENGAN KYUNGSOO LAGI" Pekiknya._

"_Jongin aku mohon hentikan" Kyungsoo berujar lirih ia sudah lelah berteriak dan Jongin melihat Kyungsoo sedang menahan tangsinya. Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak boleh menangis._

_Jongin menghentikan aksinya lalu menarik Kyungsoo keluar dari toko aksesoris itu. Membiarkan Mino tergeletak begitu saja dengan luka di wajahnya. Baekhyun yang juga seorang Dokter magang pun berusaha untuk membantu Mino duduk dan berniat untuk mengobatinya._

"_ikut aku"_

_Nada bicaranya begitu dingin. Jongin tidak pernah semarah ini sebelumnya. Dia tahu lelaki yang tadi bersama Kyungsoo adalah Song Mino, teman dekat Kyungsoo. Tapi entah kenapa dia sensitif sekali dengan Mino meski sudah berkali-kali Kyungsoo menjelaskan jika dia dan Mino hanya sahabat biasa._

_Jongin membawa Kyungsoo kedalam mobilnya. Matanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan tajam. Ia sudah siap untuk mengintrogasi kekasihnya. Kyungsoo balas menatapnya dengan berani. Tidak ada rasa takut sedikitpun di wajahnya, karena gadis itu yakin dia tidak salah._

"_sudah berapa kali aku katakan jangan dekat-dekat dengan Song Mino" ucap Jongin penuh penekanan._

"_dan sudah berapa kali aku katakan aku dan Mino hanya bersahabat. Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala Jongin ? kau sangat kekanakkan. Bagaimana bisa kau memukul sahabatku sendiri seperti orang yang kesetanan"_

"_Kau yang keras kepala. Apa begitu sulit untuk tidak usah bertemu lagi dengannya ? aku sudah sering memperingatkanmu"_

"_kenapa aku tidak boleh bertemu dengannya lagi ? dia sahabatku, aku sudah mengenalnya jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu. Bagaimana bisa kau melarangku untuk tidak boleh bertemu dengannya lagi. Kau egois sekali aku juga tidak pernah melarangmu dekat-dekat dengan teman perempuanmu"_

"_aku egois karena aku mencintaimu, aku tidak mau kau terlalu dekat dengan lelaki lain terutama Song Mino"_

"_kau benar-benar egois. kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang Mino, aku tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan yang lebih terhadapnya begitupun sebaliknya. Mino sudah memiliki Jinwoo eonni, kau bahkan sudah tahu tentang itu. Aku dan Mino hanya bersahabat"_

"_apa kau tahu persahabatan antara Lelaki dan Perempuan tidak pernah ada yang benar-benar tulus. Salah satu dari mereka pasti ada yang memiliki perasaan lebih. Apa tadi kau tidak melihat bagaimana cara Mino menatapmu?"_

"_aku sudah memilikimu dan Mino sudah memiliki Jinwoo eonni. Apa kami punya waktu dan kesempatan untuk memiliki perasaan yang lebih terhadap satu sama lain ?"_

"_kesempatan ada dimana-mana, Kyung. Seperti sekarang, aku sedang sibuk begitupun dengan Jinwoo Noona. Kau dan Mino memiliki banyak waktu untuk bertemu dan itu bisa memicu timbulnya perasaan lain diantara kalian"_

_Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis. "lalu bagaimana denganmu ? bukankah Chanyeol juga sedang sibuk dengan usahannya dan Baekhyun sama sibuknya denganmu ? kau dan Baekhyun malah memiliki waktu bersama lebih lama di banding aku dan Mino" Kyungsoo tidak kalah emosi kali ini._

"_tapi ini berbeda. Aku dan Baekhyun hanya berteman biasa. Teman seprofesi. Lagi pula Baekhyun akan segera bertunangan dengan Chanyeol"_

"_Mino juga akan segera melamar Jinwoo eonni. Kau mau bicara apalagi hah ?" tantang Kyungsoo._

_Jongin terdiam beberapa saat. Mencari pembelaan lain mungkin. "tapi tatapan Mino itu berbeda. Dia menyukaimu. Perasaan orang siapa yang tahu, meski dia akan segera melamar kekasihnya perasaan itu bisa berubah kapanpun"_

_Kyungsoo tertawa mengejek "benar, perasaan orang siapa yang tahu. lalu kenapa kau begitu sok tahu tentang perasaan orang lain?"_

_Jongin mengeram frustasi. Ia mengacak rambutnya lalu mengatur nafas mencoba menenangkan diri. Ia pun kembali memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang mulai melembut._

"_Aku lelah, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang" Jongin baru saja akan menyalakan mobilnya tapi Kyungsoo langsung mencegah._

"_pulanglah duluan. Aku harus melihat Mino dulu dia masih di dalam"_

"_DO KYUNGSOO"_

"_APA? Kau pikir aku tega membiarkannya sendirian dengan keadaan seperti tadi ? kau juga harus menghubungi Baekhyun. Bukankah tadi kau pergi bersamanya"_

"_See? Apa kau sedang menunjukkan jika kau lebih memilih dia di banding aku?"_

"_aku tidak sedang memilih"_

"_aku lelah denganmu Kyungsoo"_

"_kau pikir aku tidak? Kau begitu egois dan kekanakkan. Aku selalu mencoba bersabar dan menahan diri selama ini tapi kali ini kau sudah keterlaluan. Kau bahkan memukul Mino tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tidak bisakah Kau-"_

"_Jika kau tetap mau menemui Mino... kita akhiri saja semuanya." Jongin menghentikan ucapannya sejenak "Aku tahu aku jarang punya waktu akhir-akhir ini. Kau mungkin merasa kesepian jadi kau mencari perhatian dari lelaki lain. Sekarang Kau bisa bebas bertemu dengannya setiap saat atau dengan teman priamu yang lain aku tidak akan melarang. Tapi jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi setelah ini."_

_Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Apa maksud Jongin dengan Ia yang mencari perhatian dari lelaki lain. Apa Ia serendah itu di mata Jongin ? Kyungsoo sakit hati. Dia tidak pernah mengharapkan perhatian dari lelaki lain selain Jongin. Kyungsoo adalah perempuan yang sangat setia jika kalian mau tahu._

_Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. Ia benar-benar sudah lelah untuk menghadapi Jongin yang seperti ini. Hatinya juga terluka karena ucapan Jongin tadi. Jongin seolah tidak menghargai kesetiaannya selama ini dan berpikir jika Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang haus akan perhatian._

"_oke, aku akan menghabiskan waktuku dengan Mino dan teman-teman priaku yang lain sesuka hatiku. Kau juga bisa menikmati duniamu sendiri bersama teman-temanmu. So... seperti apa yang kau katakan barusan. Kita akhiri semuanya dan jangan pernah berani menghubungiku juga Tuan Kim" Kyungsoo berucap santai lalu keluar dari dalam mobil Jongin dan menutup pintunya dengan keras._

_Jongin sebenarnya hanya ingin menggertak Kyungsoo. Dia tidak pernah berpikir Kyungsoo akan menerima untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka begitu saja. Apa Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar mencintainya ? Jongin ingin menangis saja saat ini. Ia merutuki semua kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya barusan. Kenapa ia begitu berani untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo ? Jongin tahu semuanya akan terasa sulit setelah ini._

_**Flashback End**_

Jongin sering melamun akhir-akhir ini dan itu membuat Sehun sedikit khawatir. Sehun adalah sahabat Jongin sejak SMA. Ia tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Jongin. Dia tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya. Jongin biasanya begitu bersemangat jika sedang berada di Rumah Sakit.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sehun setelah menghabiskan makan siangnya.

Jongin hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan pelan. Lelaki berkulit tan itu tidak menghabiskan makanannya dan hanya makan sedikit sekali. Benar-benar bukan seperti Kim Jongin yang Sehun kenal.

"Aku akan menggantikanmu untuk jaga malam ini. Kau bisa pulang dan berkencan dengan Luhan. Habiskanlah banyak waktu dengannya sebelum kau menyesal karena kehilangannya" Jongin pun membawa piringnya lalu beranjak meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang kebingungan.

Sehun membuat kesimpulan sendiri dari perkataan Jongin tadi. Jongin pasti sedang patah hati. _'Apa ia sedang bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo?'_ batin Sehun.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari Jongin lalui dengan berat. Ia mencoba untuk menyibukkan diri di Rumah Sakit. Dia selalu menawarkan diri untuk menggantikan teman-temannya yang mendapat jadwal jaga malam. Mereka pasti akan senang karena jaga malam itu cukup menyiksa. Saat jaga malam kalian tidak akan boleh tidur dan harus membuka mata selama 24 jam. Dan Jongin melakukan itu selama 3 hari berturut-turut yang artinya ia tidak tidur selama 3 hari.

Sehun semakin khawatir pada sahabatnya itu. Hari ini Jongin kembali menawarkan diri untuk menggantikan Jadwal jaga malam Sehun dan Sehun langsung menolaknya.

"Jika kau ingin mati minumlah racun atau gantung dirimu sendiri. jangan menyiksa tubuhmu pelan-pelan seperti ini. Kau tidak tidur selama berhari-hari dan makanpun hanya sedikit. Pulang dan istirahatlah. Ini jadwalku berarti ini adalah tugasku, bukan tugasmu" Sehun mengomelinya dengan kesal.

Jongin tersenyum lemah pada sahabatnya itu. "terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku"

Sehun menatapnya heran "kau bisa bercerita padaku jika kau mau. Bukankah kita sudah lama berteman ? Aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah."

"Aku pulang duluan Hun" jongin tersenyum tipis lalu menepuk bahu sehun pelan. Tidak berniat untuk menerima tawaran Sehun sedikitpun untuk berbagi kisahnya.

.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya Sehun melihat masih ada lingkaran hitam di mata jongin yang berarti lelaki itu tidak tidur lagi. Wajah Jongin juga terlihat sangat pucat tapi dia tetap memaksakan diri untuk bekerja. Saat jam makan siang Sehun menyuruh Jongin pulang dan beristirahat tapi lelaki itu menolak, dia memang keras kepala. Sehun pun melaporkan keadaan Jongin pada kepala departemen dan akhirnya Jongin terpaksa pulang karena yang menyuruhnya adalah atasannya.

Ketika tiba di apartemennya Jongin langsung masuk ke dalam kamar. Lelaki itu mendudukan diri di pinggir kasur. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat, badannya panas dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi badannya. Dia memejamkan mata beberapa saat lalu menghela nafas berat. Dia merasa lelah sekali.

Jongin berdiri lalu berjalan menuju cermin besar yang ada di kamarnya dengan lemas. Ia memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin. Terlihat begitu memprihatinkan. Tidak ada senyuman di wajah tampannya wajahnya begitu datar. Bayangannya terasa begitu kosong seolah tidak ada apa-apa disana. Jongin merasa seperti cangkang kosong yang tidak ada artinya. Ia terlihat seperti pengecut tanpa adanya Kyungsoo.

Dia sadar orang-orang di sekitarnya akhir-akhir ini selalu memandangnya dengan kasihan, terutama Sehun. Apa kehancurannya terlihat begitu jelas oleh orang lain ? Menyedihkan sekali.

Jongin merasa takut karena dia merasa tidak seperti dirinya yang dulu lagi. Tidak ada senyuman sedikitpun di wajahnya selama beberapa hari terakhir ini. Tentu saja, alasannya untuk tersenyum setiap hari sudah tidak ada. Dia merasa semakin lemah.

Tanpa terasa air mata mulai turun di wajahnya yang semakin pucat. Kilasan-kilasan masa lalunya yang indah bersama Kyungsoo tiba-tiba muncul dikepalanya seolah mengejek keadaannya saat ini. Hari baik, hari sedih, hari sulit, dan hari-hari bahagia selalu mereka lewati bersama. Jongin sadar saat hal sulit menghampirinya, Kyungsoolah yang selalu berhasil mengubah airmatanya menjadi sebuah senyuman. Sekarang semua itu hanya tinggal kenangan masa lalu. Dia dan Kyungsoo sudah berakhir.

Jongin merasa kekosongan yang amat sangat dalam dirinya. Perasaaan ini sama percis dengan apa yang ia rasakan sebelum ia bertemu Kyungsoo. Dia hanya hidup sendiri karena orang tuanya bercerai 7 tahun yang lalu dan lebih memilih tinggal dengan keluarga baru mereka masing-masing. Seolah melupakan fakta jika mereka memiliki anak yang bernama Kim Jongin. Mereka hanya memberi Jongin uang tanpa pernah memperhatikannya.

Sampai pada saat Jongin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu langsung bisa mengisi kekosongan pada diri Jongin. Hati Jongin yang tadinya hanya seperti gurun pasir yang luas dan hanya ada angin dingin yang tertiup disana berubah menjadi taman indah dengan berbagai macam bunga dan kupu-kupu cantik yang menghiasinya. Kyungsoo adalah alasannya untuk 'hidup kembali'.

Sekarang alasannya untuk hidup telah hilang. Jongin kebingungan setelahnya, untuk apa ia hidup sekarang? Kisah cintanya sudah berakhir, semuanya hanya tinggal kenangan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini. Kalian bisa mengatainya lelaki lemah. Tapi jika kalian ada di posisi Jongin, kalian akan tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang begitu berarti dihidup kalian.

Malam ini Jongin kembali terjaga. Dia kembali mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur. Di tengah kamarnya yang sunyi sepi dengan mata terbuka semalaman. Ini sungguh menyakitkan. Dia ingin sekali melihat wajah Kyungsoo. Ingin melihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum malu dengan tatapan lembut padanya seperti saat mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih. Jongin ingin sekali memeluk Kyungsoonya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan ?

Jongin hanya berharap Kyungsoo bisa baik-baik saja saat ini. Tidak kacau sepertinya. Ia hanya ingin Kyungsoo bahagia. Jongin tidak mau Kyungsoo menangis saat ia tidak ada di sisinya. Karena dia tidak akan bisa menghibur dan meminjamkan bahunya lagi untuk menjadi sandaran Kyungsoo.

Jongin juga sebenarnya tidak ingin Kyungsoo melupakannya begitu saja. Setidaknya Jongin harap Kyungsoo selalu ingat jika di dunia ini ada lelaki bernama Kim Jongin yang sangat mencintainya meski dengan bodohnya lelaki itu melepaskannya. Dan satu lagi harapan terbesar Jongin. Dia ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo lagi, meski kemungkinan besar gadis itu akan membencinya. Tidak apa, yang penting ia bisa melihatnya. Sungguh.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sehun mendapatkan waktu liburnya. Dia berencana untuk pergi ke cafe bersama kekasihnya, Luhan. Ketika memasuki cafe Sehun melihat Kyungsoo sedang duduk sendirian di sudut cafe sambil mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. Kyungsoo adalah Penulis, ia pasti sedang melanjutkan tulisannya. Sehun pun mengajak Luhan untuk duduk bersama Kyungsoo. Luhan tidak menolak karena dia juga cukup kenal dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

"Hay Kyungsoo" sapa Sehun ramah.

Merasa ada yang menyapa Kyungsoo pun mendongkakkan kepalanya. "ah hay Sehun.. Luhan. Kalian mau duduk disini?"

"jika kau mengijinkan"

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sehun. "tentu saja, duduklah. Lagipula aku hanya sendirian disini"

Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum singkat lalu mendudukan diri di depan Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jongin, Kyung? Apa dia sudah baikkan ? aku dengar dari Sehun katanya Jongin sakit ya ?" tanya Luhan. Sehun memang selalu menceritakan segala hal pada kekasihnya yang cantik ini.

"ya, bagaimana keadaan Jongin? Aku sudah menelponnya sejak tadi pagi tapi dia tidak menjawab panggilanku" tambah Sehun.

Kyungsoo mengerjitkan keningnya bingung "sakit? Jongin sakit apa?" dia malah balik bertanya.

"kau tidak tahu? Jongin terlihat berbeda akhir-akhir ini dia terus bekerja dan bekerja tanpa kenal waktu. Ia bahkan mengambil jatah jaga malamku dan beberapa teman lainnya. Dia tidak pulang selama 3 hari terakhir dan terus bekerja di rumah sakit. Dia juga hanya makan sedikit. Kemarin wajahnya sangat pucat dia juga sepertinya demam jadi aku meminta kepala departemen untuk menyuruhnya pulang dan beristirahat. Dia tidak mengabarimu?"

Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa saat. Pandangannya sarat akan kekhawatiran. Dia tidak menyangka Jongin akan seperti ini. Dia merasa bersalah. Karena diakui atau tidak dia mungkin adalah salah satu penyebab Jongin menjadi seperti ini.

"maaf sebelumnya Kyung, tapi... apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Jongin ? kata Baekhyun, Jongin sempat memukuli Mino dua minggu yang lalu saat kalian bertemu di mall. Jongin terlihat sangat murung akhir-akhir ini Kyung, dia terlihat sangat menyedihkan" jujur saja Sehun masih sangat khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"aku..." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Dia sedang berusaha menahan air matanya yang hendak keluar "sebenarnya aku dan Jongin sudah putus sejak dua minggu yang lalu"

"APA?" pekik Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan. "bagaimana bisa?" lanjut Luhan. Setaunya selama ini hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Meski terkadang mereka bertengkar tapi pertengkaran itu tidak pernah berjalan lama. Luhan, Sehun bahkan semua orang terdekat mereka juga tahu jika Jongin sangat mencintai Kyungsoo begitupun sebaliknya.

"hanya masalah salah paham. Jongin marah karena melihatku bersama Mino. Kalian tahu sendiri jongin sangat sensitif jika menyangkut tentang Mino entah karena apa dia tidak pernah memberikan alasan yang jelas padaku." Jelas Kyungsoo sambil membereskan barang-barannya yang berceceran di atas meja cafe.

"Kyung kau tahu sendirikan meski Jongin itu terkadang kekanakan dan menyebalkan. Tapi dia benar-benar mencintaimu. Percayalah" ujar Sehun.

"aku tau, Hun" Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis lalu bergegas untuk pergi "Aku akan melihatnya di apartemen. Terima kasih sudah memberi tahuku. Aku duluan ya"

"ya, hati-hati Kyungie. Tolong jaga Jongin dengan baik" balas Luhan. Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum sambil mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Jongin pasti sangat mencintai Kyungsoo. Dia bahkan bisa sehancur itu setelah putus dengan Kyungsoo" ucap Luhan.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu sayang. Aku mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jongin jika kau meninggalkanku"

"haha tentu saja. Makanya jangan macam-macam atau aku akan meninggalkanmu"

"kau mengancamku?"

Luhan mengangguk imut. Sehun tersenyum tulus melihatnya. Kekasihnya benar-benar cantik dan tentu saja Sehun sangat mencintainya.

"bagaimana mungkin aku berani macam-macam dengan Rusa Cantik-ku ini hm? Kau sudah lebih dari cukup untukku Lu"

"jangan membuatku besar kepala Oh Sehun"

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya "ah ya Lu, kau mau tahu kenapa Jongin sangat sensitif dengan sahabat Kyungsoo yang bernama Song Mino itu ?"

"kenapa-kenapa?" Luhan bertaya dengan sangat penasaran.

"Karena menurut Jongin, Song Mino itu tampan sekali. Dia bilang padaku tidak akan masalah jika sahabat Kyungsoo itu lelaki biasa saja. Hm maksudnya tidak terlalu tampan. Atau kalau bisa lebih jelek darinya. Ya begitulah.. si kkamjong itu memang benar-benar..." Sehun terkekeh mengingat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"hah? Aishhh yang benar saja.. jadi maksudnya Jongin takut kalah saing dengan Mino,begitu ?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya masih sambil tersenyum.

"astagaa, dia kan tahu sendiri Mino sudah punya Jinwoo dan Kyungsoo juga sangat mencintainnya –Jongin- bagaimana bisa dia berpikir kesana?"

"Jongin hanya terlalu mencintai Kyungsoo dan dia takut Kyungsoonya lebih tertarik pada orang lain. Itu wajar sayang"

"ah menurutku itu berlebihan. Kekanakkan sekali. Mana dia tidak mau mengatakan alasan itu pada Kyungsoo lagi, ya pantas saja Kyungsoo kesal jika Jongin marah-marah tidak jelas terus" Luhan tiba-tiba jadi terbawa emosi sendiri.

Sehun menghela nafas lalu mengusap lengan Luhan pelan.

"Sayang bisakah kita memulai kencan kita hari ini ? sudah cukup dulu ya membicarakan Jongin dan Kyungsoonya"

Luhan mendengus dan menatap Sehun dengan tajam "Kau ini aku kan sedang membicarakan tentang temanmu juga. Beritahu lah temanmu itu jika ada apa-apa ya bicara jangan diam dan minta di mengerti dia pikir Kyungsoo itu bisa membaca pikirannya. Kenapa dia bertingkah seperti anak gadis labil saja. Kyungsoo saja sudah bisa berpikir dewasa kenapa dia masih sangat kekanakan begitu sebenarnya siapa yang perempuan dan siapa yang laki-laki sih ? Dasar tidak tahu diri, awas saja jika kau bertingkah seperti itu. aku tidak akan memperdulikanmu"

"_astaga kenapa jadi aku yang kena semprot, dasar perempuan -_-"_ batin Sehun.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mematung di depan pintu apartemen Jongin. Dia bingung, haruskah ia melakukan ini ? bukankah Jongin sudah melarangnya untuk menghubungi lelaki itu lagi ? tapi perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak. Cerita Sehun tadi membuatnya sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jongin. Kyungsoo pun memberanikan diri untuk memencet bel yang berada di samping pintu di depannya.

Gadis itu sudah hampir frustasi karena tidak ada sahutan apapun dari dalam. Apa Jongin sedang tidak ada di dalam ? tapi kan tadi Sehun bilang dia sedang sakit. Kyungsoo mulai mengetuk pintu itu tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Tidak ada sahutan sama sekali. Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan. Apa dia masuk saja ? toh ia juga tahu password pintu ini, itu juga jika Jongin belum menggantinya. Gadis itu pun mulai memasukkan beberapa digit nomor yang masih sangat ia hafal 930112, tanggal lahirnya.

CLEK

Pintu itu terbuka...

Ternyata Jongin masih menggunakan tanggal lahirnya. Kyungsoo mulai masuk ke dalam apartemen yang sudah dua minggu ini tidak ia kunjungi. Dia sempat terdiam melihat betapa berantakannya apartemen Jongin. Astaga, apa ini masih layak di sebut tempat tinggal ? keadaannya sudah seperti kapal pecah saja.

Kyungsoo kembali menghela nafas. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan untuk mencari keberadaan Jongin tapi Jongin tidak ada disana. Mungkin lelaki itu ada di kamarnya, Kyungsoo pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Jongin. Gadis itu membuka pintunya pelan. Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya melihat Jongin tergeletak lemah di kasur dengan selimut yang hampir menutupi keseluruhan tubuhnya. Mata lelaki itu terpejam dan keringan membanjiri tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat menuju ranjang Jongin. Dia mendudukan diri di pinggiran ranjang lalu mengecek suhu tubuh Jongin dengan punggung tangannya. Panas sekali, Jongin pasti demam. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang ada di tasnya. Ia mengelapi wajah dan leher Jongin yang penuh dengan keringat. Hal itu sontak membuat Jongin terbangun padahal Kyungsoo sudah berusaha mengelapinya sepelan mungkin.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya. Keningnya berkerut karena pusing dikepalanya. Meski masih sedikit buram tapi Jongin bisa melihat ada seorang gadis yang berada di dekatnya. Jongin kira ia berhalusinasi karena ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca disana. Namun, saat ada setetes air yang jatuh di pipi sebelah kanannya dia langsung sadar, ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi.

"Kyung.." panggilnya dengan suara parau. "Kyungsoo..."

"tunggu disini aku akan membawakan air hangat dan handuk untuk mengompresmu" Kyungsoo pun berjalan menuju dapur setelah menghapus air matanya yang tiba-tiba keluar karena melihat keadaan Jongin.

.

.

.

Suhu tubuh Jongin sudah mulai menurun karena sudah di kompres. Kyungsoo juga sudah memberinya obat setelah menyuruh Jongin memakan bubur buatannya. Kyungsoo membereskan mangkuk bekas Jongin makan dan berniat untuk menyimpannya ke dapur tapi Jongin mencegah dengan menahan tangannya.

"nanti saja" ucapnya pelan. Kyungsoo menurut dan kembali mendudukan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang Jongin

Keheningan tercipta setelahnya. Kyungsoo hanya menundukkan kepalanya, sedari tadi ia memang berusaha untuk menghindari tatapan Jongin. Sedangkan lelaki itu malah tidak pernah melepaskan pandangan pada gadis yang amat sangat ia rindukan ini.

"Kyungsoo-ya" panggil Jongin lembut.

Kyungsoo tidak menyahut. Ia hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya. Jongin pun berusaha mendudukan dirinya susah payah. Tidak enak juga bicara dengan posisi tiduran seperti itu. Lelaki itu meringis saat merasa kepalanya kembali pusing, meski tidak sepusing tadi.

"Kau mau apa? Aku bilang kan diam saja. Kau masih sakit Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo sambil membantu Jongin duduk dengan pelan. Ternyata Kyungsoo-nya masih sama, penuh perhatian. Semoga perasaan Kyungsoo juga tidak berubah padanya.

"Aku tidak sakit Kyung, aku hancur" ucapnya sambil menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan putus asa. "kau marah padaku?"

"menurutmu ?" meski ucapannya terdengar seperti orang kesal tapi tatapan kyungsoo tidak bisa menutupi kekhawatiran dimatanya.

Jongin tersenyum samar. "Maafkan aku Soo" ucapnya tulus.

"untuk apa ?"

"untuk semuanya. Aku memang kekanakan dan egois. Tapi kau tahu sendiri bagaimana perasaanku padamu. Aku tidak bisa Soo. Aku akan hancur jika kau jauh dariku"

"berlebihan"

"Aku tidak berlebihan. Kau lihat sendiri kan bagaimana keadaanku sekarang" rengek Jongin. Kyungsoo masih belum mau menanggapi.

"Soo.." panggilnya manja sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Kyungsoo. Ia tahu Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar marah padanya.

"Apa ? hah ?" ucap Kyungsoo galak namun mulutnya sudah tidak bisa menahan sebuah senyuman yang tiba-tiba muncul di bibirnya saat melihat rengekan Jongin.

"jangan pergi lagi ya. Maafkan aku. Kau belum melupakanku kan ? kau kan cinta sekali padaku" ucap Jongin sambil cengengesan. Penyakit percaya dirinya mulai kambuh juga ternyata.

"ishh siapan bilang ? Melupakanmu adalah hal mudah bagiku. Meski tanpamu hidupku baik-baik saja. Memangnya kau ? di tinggal dua minggu saja sudah seperti ini" cibir Kyungsoo. Tentu saja dia bohong. Keadaannya juga tidak berbeda jauh dengan Jongin saat mereka berpisah. Tapi Jongin nampaknya memang sedikit berlebihan.

"aku seperti ini karena pemicu detak jantungku tidak ada. Aku jadi lemas sekali"

"jangan mulai Kim"

"harus Kyung, kita harus memulai semuanya dari awal" kekeh Jongin meski sedikit _ngawur_.

"kau ini bicara apa" Kyungsoo menjitak kepalanya. Siapapun tolong ingatkan Kyungsoo jika lelaki ini sedang sakit.

Cinta memang buta. Meksi ia sedang sakit dia tidak mengaduh sedikitpun saat Kyungsoo menjitak kepalanya. Jongin malah menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan lembut dan tersenyum tulus "Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku membencimu"

"Berbohong itu dosa, sayang"

"YAK jangan panggil aku seperti itu bodoh. Memangnya kau siapa?" Kyungsoo juga terus memarahi Jongin berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang terus tersenyum.

"Aku calon suami mu, Kim Kyungsoo" Jongin semakin gencar menggoda Kyungsoo. Kehadiran Kyungsoo membuat keadaannya cepat membaik.

"enak saja, marga-ku nanti akan menjadi 'Song' bukan 'Kim'. Calon suamiku itu Song Yunhyung si pangeran tampan adiknya Song Mino. bukan Kau wlee" Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Jongin.

"APA? Yak benarinya kau awas ya, rasakan ini"

Jongin tiba-tiba bangkit lalu memeluk Kyungsoo dari samping kemudian menggelitiki pinggangnya membuat gadis itu tertawa karena kegelian. Kyungsoo tidak bisa melawan sama sekali karena Jongin sudah memeluknya erat membuat ia kesulitan bergerak. Mereka terus tertawa bersama sampai Kyungsoo lelah dan memohon pada Jongin untuk berhenti menggelitikinya. Jongin pun menurut, lama-lama ia kasihan juga pada Kyungsoonya.

Jongin tersenyum lembut memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang nampak kelelahan karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Tangannya mulai merapikan rambut Kyungsoo yang sedikit acak-acakan lalu mengusap pipi bulat itu lembut sekali.

"Maafkan aku sayang"

"Aku juga minta maaf. Saat itu aku juga terbawa emosi" Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Jongin yang masih mengelus pipinya.

"tapi kau harus minta maaf pada Mino. kau memukulnya keras sekali sehingga meninggalkan luka di wajahnya. Kau tahu akibat kelakuanmu itu Mino harus menunda acara pertunangannya dengan Jinwoo eonni" Kyungsoo mempoutkan mulutnya lalu menyentil dahi Jongin. Kesal karena lelaki di depannya ini menghambat acara pertunangan sahabatnya.

"benarkah ? Mino akan bertunangan ?"

"aku rasa aku sudah mengatakannya. Kau saja yang tidak mau mendengarkan, lagi pula saat itu juga aku hanya sedang menemani Mino untuk mengambil pesanan cincin pertunangannya lalu Mino menemaniku membeli aksesoris couple. Tapi kau menggagalkannya"

Jongin tertegun sejenak. Ia mulai merasa bersalah. Ternyata Mino memang tidak macam-macam pada Kyungsoo dianya saja yang terlalu berlebihan. Bahkan hanya karena sikap cemburuannya itu malah Mino yang jadi korban. Tapi dasar Kim Jongin ia tetap saja tidak mau disalahkan sepenuhnya.

"ya itu salah Mino juga. Kenapa juga dia tampan aku kan jadi tidak tenang jika kau sering-sering bersamanya. Bagaimana jika kau malah jadi menyukainya bukan aku? Lagi pula kenapa sih keluarga Song itu tampan-tampan, membuatku kesal saja" Jongin menggerutu tidak jelas.

Kyungsoo kembali menggeplak kepalanya "jadi selama ini kau cemburu karena Mino tampan ? begitu heh?"

"tentu saja siapa gadis yang tidak tergoda olehnya" cibir Jongin.

"Aku. Mungkin karena aku terlalu sering bertemu dengannya sejak kecil jadi aku sudah kebal(?) dengan ketampanannya" Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya cuek "Tapi kalau Yunhyung sih aku sangat tergoda, dia benar-benar pangeran yang baik hati"

"DO KYUNGSOO"

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar Jongin marah. Jongin tidak ikut tertawa sama sekali ia hanya memandang Kyungsoo dengan tajam membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan tawanya.

"Kim Jongin kau tidak benar-benar berfikir aku menyukai _daun muda_ kan? Yunhyung itu sudah seperti adikku sen-"

"Aku tahu, kau kan hanya mencintaiku"

"ish kau benar-benar yah... Sini aku peluk" Kyungsoo merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk Jongin. Lelaki itu langsung tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk gadis-nya dengan sangat erat.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo. Sangat mencintaimu, jangan pergi lagi sayang" ucap Jongin lembut masih sambil memeluk Kyungsoo lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"aku akan menjawab 'aku juga mencintaimu' setelah kau meminta maaf pada Mino"

Jongin sudah membuka mulutnya untuk protes. Tapi ia sadar, ia memang salah dan sudah seharusnya ia meminta maaf pada Mino. "baiklah, aku akan meminta maaf padanya nanti"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ia mengelus kepala Jongin dengan lembut "dokter Jongin cepat sembuh ya. Agar bisa segera kembali ke rumah sakit dan mengobati pasien-pasien dengan baik seperti biasa. Cepat lulus, aku menunggumu"

Jongin tersenyum lebar, ia sangat senang jika Kyungsoo memanggilnya dokter meski kenyataanya ia belum benar-benar memiliki gelar itu. Hal itu membuatnya semakin termotivasi untuk segera lulus. Apalagi saat Kyungsoo mengatakan jika dia akan menunggunya. Jongin memang sudah berjanji akan melamar Kyungsoo saat ia sudah lulus sebagai dokter umum. Kyungsoo menunggu untuk segera dilamar, Jongin harus cepat lulus.

"sebentar lagi sayang, sebentar lagi. Tunggu aku" ucapnya lalu kembali menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya.

-END-

Gimana-gimana ? kkk~

Aku baru belajar bikin oneshoot, jadi maaf kalau banyak kekurangan hehe sebenarnya ff ini udah lama banget nongkrong di laptop tapi aku belum berani publish soalnya aku blm lanjut My Angel :( tapi aku usahain publish My Angel minggu ini deh soalnya baru beres setengah jalan dan itu adalah chap terakhirnya^^

Oh ya Cerita ini terinspirasi dari beberapa lagu salah satunya lagu Winner yang empty. Kosong banget men perasaannya jongin tanpa Kyungsoo disini *elaaah wkwk aku juga nyelipin beberapa terjemahan dari lagu itu di cerita ini. Aku malah bawa-bawa song mino-nya segala hehe. Ada Song Yunhyung juga meski nyempil cuman disebutin namanya doang :D buat yg belum tahu dia itu salah satu member iKON bb yang baru mau debut taun depan adiknya winner hehe FYI aja sih :). Maaf kalau ada yang gak suka^^ Oh ya Selain dari lagu itu juga masih banyak hal yang jadi inspirasi aku buat bikin cerita ini.

Yaudahlah yaa,, semoga kalian suka sama ceritanya. makasih banyak buat yang udah nyempetin baca. *peluk satu-satu*

Ah satu lagi... aku lagi nyiapin ff KaiSoo setelah ff My Angel tamat, Mohon dukungannya yaaa^^

Byeeee~

**Alkey PCY -**


End file.
